Galactic Republic
The Galactic Republic (1,000 BBY-18 BBY) was a democratic union that governed much of the galaxy, acting as the successor of the Old Republic after the wars with the Mandalorians. Sometimes just known as "the Republic", it lasted for several centuries until the Sith lord Darth Sidious was elected as "Chancellor Palpatine" and created the Clone Wars between "Palpatine"'s Republic and "Sidious"' Confederacy of Independent Systems, allowing for him to gain emergency powers in the republic. In 18 BBY, he had the Jedi Order purged and the separatists wiped out, allowing for him to turn the republic into the Galactic Empire. History Early history ]]The Galactic Republic was formed after the fall of the Old Republic and the Jedi Order's victory against the Sith and the Mandalorians. Centered around the Galactic Senate in Coruscant, the Republic represented all sides of the galaxy in its senate, although there was constant arguing between the politicians and nothing seemed to ever get done. There were several political events that tried the integrity of the republic, but it managed to survive for many years. However, in 32 BBY it became apparent that the troubles in the Republic were reaching an unprecedented point. The Trade Federation blockaded the planet of Naboo for not agreeing to join its franchise, and the Senate argued about the issues. Eventually, Chancellor Finis Valorum was impeached in a vote of no confidence proposed by Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, and Naboo's senator Sheev Palpatine was elected to power as the new Chancellor through his trickery of Amidala. Palpatine was more popular, and the Blockade of Naboo was defeated by a young pilot named Anakin Skywalker soon after. Clone Wars Over the next ten years, Palpatine served as Chancellor of the Republic as well as being "Darth Sidious: in private, leading the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS), whose leader Nute Gunray answered to Sidious' demands. Sidious played the Republic against the CIS, with the CIS manufacturing a large droid army on Geonosis under Archduke Poggle the Lesser. Padme survived an attempt on her life by Jengo Fett, an assassin loyal to the CIS, and it became apparent that the former Jedi-turned-Sith lord Count Dooku was leading the CIS. Palpatine was voted to have emergency powers by the Senate, and he gave the Jedi Order command of the Clone Army, 192,000 clone troopers in their first batch. Anakin Skywalker, his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala were captured while spying on Geonosis, so the Jedi and Clones under Mace Windu arrived and engaged the droids in battle on the planet. The clones won a great victory, but this began the Clone Wars with the CIS. ]]From 22 to 18 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker fought against the CIS together, with the clones serving as the soldiers and the Jedi as the leaders. The wars went well for the Republic, and in 18 BBY they began to win the war after destroying the CIS fleet above Coruscant and slaying General Grievous on Utapau. That year, Palpatine decided to put his plans into motion. Anakin was emotionally distressed when he had a premonition that said that his secret wife Padme was going to die, and Palpatine told him about the powers of the dark side. Seduced by the power of the dark side, Anakin decided to serve him, and he slew Mace Windu when he tried to kill Palpatine after finding out that he was a Sith lord. Anakin knew that there was no turning back, and he became "Darth Vader". He helped him in "Order 66", the extermination of the Jedi, and he personally partook in the massacre of several Jedi at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The clones executed their Jedi commanders across the galaxy, leading to the near-extinction of the Jedi in the "Great Jedi Purge". That same year, Palpatine decided to declare an empire, ostensibly to increase the security of the galaxy. The Galactic Senate was replaced with the Imperial Senate and Chancellor Palpatine became Emperor Palpatine. The republic was at an end, becoming the Galactic Empire. Category:Governments Category:Factions